You're soy gay
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Sasuke tiene serias dudas sobre su sexualidad, y Naruto le ayudará a esclarecerlas. TWO-SHOT SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Viejo; eres taaaan gay

[1]

Sasuke teclea rápidamente la palabra en el buscador más usado por todos los jóvenes, en menos de un segundo aparecen más de mil resultados, todos relacionados con _aquello_ que se había estado preguntando con insistencia mientras regresaba a casa después de un día arduo en la escuela.

Después de dar clic a varios de esos resultados e incluso introducirse a dichos test, la respuesta salía siendo la misma: **gay 100%**

No, él no podía ser gay porque… porque tenía a la chica más hermosa de la escuela como novia, era capitán del equipo de futbol americano, bromeaba sobre las noches ardientes que mantenía con cientos de mujeres y no, no podía serlo. La homosexualidad no iba con él.

Él no era como los raritos de Arte y tampoco era afeminado. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios se sentía taaaan gay cuando él estaba presente?

Malditas hormonas adolescentes, maldito Kakashi y su trabajo en parejas, maldito Naruto y su apariencia de niña delicada.

Sí, eso tenía que ser, Naruto lo hacía sentir gay porque era muy parecido a una chica. Sí, no había más explicaciones.

—Mañana aclararé la situación.

Y con situación, Sasuke se refería a aquel asunto que dejó pendiente con Naruto en los baños de hombres, cuando acorraló al Uzumaki contra los lavabos e intentó besarlo. Todo eso ocurrió en breves minutos que le parecieron eternos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, salió corriendo de los baños y tomó el primer autobús a casa.

Naruto Uzumaki era un alumno nuevo que venía directamente del extranjero, para ser específicos, de Alemania, tierra de su padre, nacido en Japón y criado entre aquel acento gritón y clima veraniego.

El rubio llegó a mediados de año, todos creían que eso sería motivo para atorarse en clases, pero no sucedió, el chico era bastante listo y buen deportista pero tenía una debilidad; era gay. Naruto no lo ocultó ni hizo amago de esconderlo ante el mundo. En la preparatoria Konoha no hubo problema por aceptar a un alumno completamente homosexual, Tsunade, la directora era lo que llaman _open – mind._

Y Sasuke, curioso como solía ser cuando se interesaba por algo o alguien, decidió que quería saber sobre el chico nuevo y como es que afrontaba la escuela con su condición. Pero ni bien se acercó a Naruto, las alarmas saltaron y todos en la preparatoria corrieron el rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado del chico extranjero y lo peor, que era GAY.

Eso afectó su popularidad, por lo que Sasuke se negó a aceptar a Naruto como compañero de equipo en prácticamente, todas las clases y se aferró con ahínco a su heterosexualidad en cuanto el rubio pisaba el salón de clases. Porque Naruto era tremendamente hermoso, y varios chicos de closet lo notaron al momento.

Gaara Sabaku andaba revoloteando a los alrededores de ese sol de primavera, con su actitud gallarda y aparente desinterés, el Sabaku quería ganarse la atención del rubito.

Neji Hyuga, el príncipe de hielo –además de Sasuke – parecía tener un genuino interés en el Uzumaki, y a veces lo interceptaba para hablar de cosas sin importancia, pero Sasuke lo notaba y en sus adentros, la llama de los celos ardía como lava en sus venas.

En grados mayores también llegó el rumor del chico nuevo, Pain y su equipo de rugby, los Akatsuki acosaban a Naruto por toda la escuela. Las fiestas privadísimas de los Akatsuki son eventos que sólo suceden una vez cada seis meses y Naruto fue invitado para tales festividades, sólo él, y considerando que no invitaban a nadie que no fuese de su grado, entonces Naruto era especial de mil formas para muchos hombres que repentinamente si no eran homosexuales, si bisexuales o Narutosexuales, pero algo tenía el condenado rubio que los atraía como abejas a la miel.

Sasuke quería un poco de esa miel aunque se negara a reconocerlo.

[2]

Al día siguiente fue a clases como lo llevaba haciendo desde el inicio del año escolar. Adentro del aula lo esperaba la despampanante Ino Yamanaka saludándolo enérgicamente y colgándose de su brazo como una lapa. Sasuke resopla, pero no le importa realmente, si quiere mantener su heterosexualidad intacta debe fingir que todo está bien aunque desea hablar con Naruto.

Para su sorpresa o su desgracia, Naruto se encuentra en el aula también pero acompañado de Gaara, los dos están sentados frente a frente platicando amenamente. Gaara le susurra algo al oído y Naruto se echa a reír armoniosamente, y eso provoca que Sasuke frunza el ceño, como si estuviese pujando a causa del estreñimiento.

— ¿Los ves también? —le musita Ino, cotilla como siempre. —Dicen que Gaara es novio de Naruto, que ayer los vieron haciéndolo en el gimnasio.

Y a Sasuke se le bajan todos los colores del rostro, está más pálido que la cera. Mira a Naruto con su temple incrédulo pero quiere que le aclare que _eso_ no es cierto.

—Mentira. —asegura fulminando a su novia con la mirada, Ino aprieta los labios para después soltar una sonora carcajada, sin querer le escupe a Sasuke.

—Ay cariño, debiste ver tu cara, claro que es mentira. Gaara es uno de mis mejores amigos, no está saliendo con Naruto, pero harían linda pareja, ¿no crees?

A Sasuke le está por dar un tic en el ojo derecho. Claro que no harían buena pareja, el Sabaku es un sádico y cruel hombre, ninguna de sus parejas sobrevivieron a su hostil manera de ser, y Naruto, tan jovial y alegre no podría soportar a un chico gélido como un glaciar.

A Naruto le queda bien alguien como…

— ¡Sasuke!

Y la chillona voz de Karin y Sakura interrumpe sus pensamientos, ambas los llaman –a él y a Ino- a compartir chismes en el pupitre de la pelirrosa.

[3]

Pasan de las tres de la tarde cuando todos los alumnos salen a tropel del aula, Ino ni siquiera se despide de su novio, se arrejunta con Sakura y Karin para ir de compras, él se toma su tiempo para introducir sus útiles en la mochila. El mismo tiempo que Naruto se toma para acomodar sus cuadernos y lápices en su locker. Ambos separados por una precaria distancia. Naruto vuelve al salón encontrándose con Sasuke montándose la mochila al hombro derecho.

Se miran fijamente y luego ambos se ignoran, Naruto pasa a su lado dejando su aroma a lavanda, sándalo y vainilla impregnado en las fosas nasales del Uchiha. Y Sasuke se detiene unos momentos a preguntarse por qué Naruto lo atrae demasiado.

—Oye… ¿Naruto?

El rubio sujeta su mochila de uno de los tirantes arrastrándola por el piso de mármol.

— ¿Si?

Las miradas se encuentran, Sasuke ve unos ojos limpios, azules de cielo, y una suave ventisca mece sus cabellos llevándose sus dudas y sus miedos.

—Creo que me gustas, pero eso no me hace gay. Bueno, no lo sé, sentirse atraído por otro hombre quiere decir que lo soy, ¿no es así? Pero eres el primer chico que me gusta y yo…

Su perorata es interrumpida por un casto roce de labios. Naruto se aparta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sasuke, deberías dejar de etiquetarte, si eres o no lo eres, eso no importa. Te gusto y tú me gustas. —finaliza Naruto abriendo la puerta del salón. Sasuke sonríe ampliamente mostrándole unos dientes blancos.

—Pero tú eres tan gay.

—Entonces ven al lado obscuro, tenemos galletas.

—Uhm, no me gustan las galletas.

Ambos abandonan el aula, siguiendo aquella broma, Sasuke respira el mismo aire que Naruto, se llena los pulmones de airecito caliente que huele a rosas silvestres, a Naruto y a sol de primavera.

Entonces ya no importa si es gay o no, saber que Naruto gusta de él es mejor que cualquier cosa que le haya sucedido antes.

—Terminaré con Ino, no es justo para ella.

—No te preocupes, ya sabe que yo te gusto, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo notarás.

Sasuke se queda parado en medio de la avenida, Naruto lo toma de la muñeca halando de él.

— ¿Cree que soy gay?


	2. Extra

La primera de muchas

[1]

Seis meses pasaron aproximadamente desde que dieron a conocer su relación, un tanto esperada por las chicas e inesperada por los chicos, quienes juraban que la heterosexualidad de Sasuke era un punto innegable. Pero así fue como el chico más popular de la preparatoria había decidido exponer a la luz su relación con Naruto. De igual forma la sorpresa duró apenas unos días. Ni siquiera Ino fue capaz de berrear como Sakura cuando se enteró de la abrumadora verdad. El Uzumaki se había quedado con el premio mayor; Sasuke Uchiha.

Después la familia de Sasuke fue la siguiente víctima, los padres del Uchiha no reaccionaron como Sasuke esperaba: gritos e insultos al por mayor.

Con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, su imponente padre, Fugaku Uchiha le dijo en tono condescendiente.

«Ya sabía que te gustaba ese chico rubio» dejando a Sasuke boquiabierto. Itachi y su madre tampoco alegaron gran cosa, Mikoto se limitó a repartirle besos en las mejillas y abrazarle con efusividad transmitiéndole todo su apoyo.

Su hermano reconoció al menos que esperaba que saliera del closet hasta los veintitantos, sin embargo parecía feliz con su inclinación sexual, porque a pesar de todo, Sasuke era feliz. Naruto hacia su mundo de colores, lo matizaba con sonrisas y alegría que jamás pensó experimentar, y por vez primera, se sentía bien de quien era y donde estaba parado.

Empero, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, la sociedad nipona aun conservadora, no miraba con buenos ojos que dos jovencitos caminaran por las calles tomados de la mano, o se demostraran su amor en pequeños besos durante los viajes en el metro.

Escuchaban comentarios sardónicos acerca de su relación y la homosexualidad, insultos de señoras puritanas que poco les faltaba para persignarse cuando los veían darse una leve caricia.

A Naruto eso no le importaba, parecía acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de vicisitudes, pero Sasuke era harina de otro costal. A él si le costaba trabajo ignorar los comentarios filosos de otras personas que ni siquiera conocía. No entendía como es que Naruto siempre sonreía ante la adversidad, como si el que le gritaran «Chupa vergas» o «Marica» no fuese más que una palabra cualquiera.

Tal vez era su increíble seguridad en sí mismo lo que hacía que ese tipo de comentarios le resbalaran como mantequilla.

Y esa falta de seguridad en Sasuke provocaba que tuvieran pequeñas discusiones, ya que el Uchiha no era tan demostrativo como a Naruto le gustaría que fuese. Comprendía que no le gustase besarlo en público o decirle te quiero abiertamente, pero de eso a pedirle que se fueran por caminos separados cuando salían de clases, siendo que ambos por rigor tenían que tomar la misma ruta ya que vivían en la misma cuadra, le molestaba muchísimo, y más que eso, lo hacía sentir infravalorado.

Esa tarde en especial Sasuke había sugerido nuevamente que tomaran caminos distintos, para que no les molestaran otros transeúntes. Naruto intentó alegar más no dijo nada porque ya se había hartado de la sequedad con la que lo trataba el Uchiha. Parecía que después de todo su relación no iba a durar más de lo que quería que durara y que Gaara tenía absoluta razón acerca de Sasuke.

El Uchiha no estaba listo para ser visto con otro hombre. Su miedo irracional lo convertía en un chico malhumorado e idiota. Por lo que Naruto decidió que lo mejor era romper antes de que su corazón se enraizara al de Sasuke.

Estaba enamorado sí, pero no quería profundizar más. Sasuke no estaba seguro con lo que tenían y Naruto no era de esos que ven la vida de varios colores: o es negro o es blanco. Pero un punto medio no hay.

—Sasuke.

Están en la entrada de la escuela, todos sus compañeros ya habían abandonado la instalación educativa. Naruto con un suspiro alicaído llama la atención de su futuro ex novio.

Sasuke se detiene ante el llamado de Naruto, su dulce voz ahora es un decibel más alto, casi agudo, como ansioso. Por dentro, su corazón comienza a dar latidos más lentos.

Lleva la mochila al hombro derecho, el uniforme de deportes le sienta bien a Naruto, le confiere una figura definida, esbelta y deliciosa. Sasuke traga saliva por tales pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar así sobre su novio?

Tal vez sus malditas hormonas nuevamente le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

—Dime.

Oh no, él tono que emplea parece un graznido de pájaro. Carraspea suavemente, de la boca apetitosa de Naruto aflora una armoniosa risita.

— ¿No nos iremos juntos?

—Ya hablamos de esto, Naruto.

Sasuke rasca su mata obscura, las hebras se mueven ligeramente con el movimiento de su mano derecha, Naruto queda atrapado en ese gesto tan simple como respirar.

Todo lo que Sasuke hace es elegante, lento y ágil. Le gusta cuando camina, corre o simplemente cuando le sonríe. Sasuke es guapísimo, un maldito espécimen único en el planeta, endemoniadamente sexy.

— ¿Es por qué te avergüenza que nos vean juntos en la calle? Pensé que habíamos hablado sobre eso.

Sin querer, Naruto suena dolido. Sasuke nunca lo había visto así, en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, el rubio siempre había mantenido un semblante impecable, risueño. Y esta versión, ese Naruto de mirada triste y sonrisa rota era en definitiva la peor imagen que quería ver.

—Lo sé Naruto, pero es que…

Largos minutos los envuelven, Sasuke mira a su novio como si con sus ojos quisiera transmitirle todo lo que siente. Naruto intenta entenderlo.

Lo quiere tanto, y le duele que estén pasando por una situación así.

— ¿Qué?

—No lo sé, no me siento seguro de esto. ¿Sabes? De nosotros.

Y Sasuke inmediatamente se muerde el interior de la mejilla. No, eso no quería decirle. Es decir, no quería decirlo de ese modo.

—Ya… es lo que esperaba.

—Naruto…

—Se acabó, Sasuke.

Naruto se aferra a las azas de su mochila infundiéndose valor. La reacción de Sasuke es lastimera.

Abre los ojos más de lo que sus cuencas le permiten, su boca es una mueca forzada, sus manos tiemblan, la mochila de Sasuke resbala por el hombro. Naruto da un paso hacia atrás, inseguro.

— ¿Qué? —apenas puede decir el Uchiha. Saborea la zozobra con la lengua y jura que los ojos le escocen.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke.

[2]

Sasuke da vueltas sobre la cama, no puede concentrarse en la música que escucha. Todo su mundo se deriva en Naruto, el rostro de su ex novio aparece parpadeante en sus retinas. Duele demasiado en un lugar de su pecho, donde duerme el corazón.

— ¡Sasuke, baja a comer!

La voz de su madre se cuela por las rendijas de la puerta, pero nada de eso desvanece la desazón que envuelve todo su ser.

Decidido a eliminar ese malestar, se levanta rápidamente, abandona la cama con presura y se calza las deportivas. No puede terminarse así. Habían llegado lejos como para romperlo todo. Sasuke era un idiota, Naruto pensaba que se sentía avergonzado de él.

No, sólo tenía miedo, pero eso se terminó.

—Oh cariño, ¿A dónde vas? —Mikoto le cuestiona, está poniendo los platos sobre la mesa.

—Olvidé que tengo un asunto pendiente con Naruto, vuelvo en unos minutos. —Sasuke alza la voz para responderle.

Sale de casa sin escuchar las reprimendas de su madre. Es una suerte que Naruto viva a unas cuantas casas de la suya.

[3]

Naruto abre la puerta, ni siquiera pregunta quién es, sólo abre sin esperarse mayor sorpresa. Pero cuando lo ve ahí, parado con la duda nadando en sus ojos y las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo, se da cuenta de lo infeliz que había sido durante casi tres horas sin Sasuke.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su respuesta llega con un beso demandante, escucha un sonoro portazo y luego su espalda choca contra la pared más cercana. Sasuke le está devorando la boca, introduce su lengua con maestría aludiendo a experticia. Naruto se rinde ante el suave roce de esos labios ajenos. Un gemido quedo emerge de su garganta, y es atrapado por la boca de Sasuke.

—Te quiero Naruto, y quiero seguir siendo tu novio.

Sinceridad, algo que no había esperado ver de Sasuke, y es que el Uchiha acostumbraba a ser hosco en sus formas de decir las cosas, incluso Naruto se había acostumbrado a lo imbécil que a veces podía ser el Uchiha, aunque era comprensible.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Sasuke retoma sus labios impetuosamente. Naruto entiende la respuesta sin escucharla.

[4]

Es la primera vez que ve un cuerpo masculino ajeno al suyo, honestamente es hermoso. Naruto tiene unas piernas largas, torneadas y una cintura estrecha, los huesos de la cadera se pronuncian bajo una piel iluminada por el sol. Su miembro erguido y henchido apunta hacia el rubio, a su presa.

Para ser franco, estaba a punto de tener su primera vez. Nunca antes había yacido con alguien, había inventado esos rumores de acostarse con chicas porque no quería sentirse un perdedor virgen, pero ahora sabía que no era el único. Naruto, entre besuqueos y desprendimiento de ropas le había confesado que era demasiado virgen.

Y Sasuke tenía una solución para el problema de ambos.

—Lo haré con cuidado.

Naruto confía plenamente en Sasuke, a pesar de saber que tampoco tiene experiencia en esos menesteres. Separa sus piernas permitiendo al Uchiha colarse entre sus cálidos y blandos muslos canela.

Sasuke acaricia la entrada con dos dedos húmedos, Naruto arquea su espalda, ambos pechos se unen perlados de sudor. La temperatura había ascendido gracias a su lujurioso juego de lenguas y miradas lascivas.

El rubio apresa los labios de Sasuke con una lujuria inocente que no había salido a colación anteriormente pero que respira y vive bajo su piel a la espera de aquel osado que tuviera el valor de despertarla.

Y Sasuke era el afortunado valiente.

Los dedos se introducen, uno por uno, Naruto jadea de un dolor lacerante, como un pellizquito en el brazo, es incómodo pero lo aguanta porque Sasuke está siendo gentil aunque no sabe exactamente si eso es gentileza ya que es la primera vez que experimenta una sensación así.

El Uchiha no sabe muy bien si lo está haciendo como debería, para mayor seguridad consulta a Naruto. Su novio asiente envuelto en una capa de placer, los dedos de Sasuke habían tocado un punto suave en su interior.

La ansiedad prorrumpe en Sasuke, quiere estar dentro, necesita hacerlo. Naruto jadea más fuerte cuando esos dedos abandonan su calidez, pero el vacío es nimio cuando lo suple algo más grande y gordo.

El interior de Naruto es abrasador, Sasuke gruñe porque también es estrecho y las paredes del rubio lo engullen vorazmente.

Empieza movimientos lentos, Naruto se aferra a su ancha espalda enterrado las uñas en la piel blanca, grita su nombre y ese es incentivo suficiente para moverse con más frenesí.

—Ah… Sasuke, ahí…

El punto de máximo de placer provoca en Naruto un arrebato de locura que experimenta una, dos, tres, cuatro, las veces que Sasuke golpea ahí, justo _ahí_.

Finalmente, exhaustos, Sasuke se viene dentro del rubio, y Naruto entre sus vientres con una exhalación de alivio.

—Te quiero, Sasuke.

Y se besan una vez más, saben que esa no será la única vez que unan sus cuerpos.

No importa que tanto pase entre los dos, sabrán superarlo. Sasuke ahora está seguro de lo que siente y de lo que quiere. Ha encontrado al compañero de viaje ideal, Naruto es su chico y no hay ser en la tierra que pueda decirle lo contrario.

Con una amplia sonrisa, ambos se abrazan enredados en las sabanas y se abandonan al dulce sueño que los atrapa después de una actividad tan desgastante.


End file.
